I'm not letting you go again
by Slumcat
Summary: Lo único que Castle recuerda es estar junto a Beckett en el coche. El juego ha comenzado y Castle deberá poner todas sus energías en salvar a Kate. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

_That we might be alone,__  
__Alone down here,__  
__We all want to have some faith,__  
__At least that's true in my case,__  
__To just believe,__  
__I've seen the great height,__  
__Reminding me... that I'm alive,__  
__I don't wanna die,__  
__I don't wanna waste another day,__  
__Or night,__  
__I know there's something more,__  
__Than what we're living for,__  
__I see it in the stars,__  
__I feel it on the shore,__  
__I know there's something more._

'More' - Tyrone Wells

Capítulo 1.

Cuando Richard Castle se despertó, lo primero que notó fue un fuerte dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo y que tenía como punto neurálgico sus costillas. El simple hecho de pensar en moverse le dolía. Así que hizo un esfuerzo espantoso para intentar abrir los ojos, pues tenía que hacerlo. _Tenía que verla_. Pero el dolor era demasiado cegador, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

_¡Vamos Castle, abre los ojos! _Se dijo a sí mismo y con la última gota de energía que le quedaba finalmente los abrió, miró hacia su izquierda pero allí no había nadie, la puerta del coche estaba abierta. Sintió un profundo alivio, si había podido salir del coche para pedir ayuda significaba que estaba bien. Se permitió relajarse al mismo tiempo que la inconsciencia lo atrapaba entre sus redes.

* * *

El dolor había remitido, sintiéndose con fuerzas renovadas Castle abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos pares de ojos azules observándole con cara de preocupación.

- ¡Papá estás despierto!—Alexis se tiró a sus brazos, intentó corresponderle pero no tenía tantas fuerzas como pensaba.

- Alexis, cariño, ten cuidado, tienes que dejarle descansar.—le dijo Martha mientras la apartaba suavemente de él y acto seguido volvía su atención hacia él cogiéndole la mano en señal de afecto. Castle se la apretó para que supiera que estaba bien. Todo había pasado.

- Si, lo siento, nos has tenido muy preocupadas papá.

- Estoy bien, un poco dolorido, pero bien.—Miró debajo de la sábana para ver qué habían hecho con él, tenía una venda que le rodeaba todo el tronco de su cuerpo, también tenía algunos arañazos en las piernas y brazos. Nada realmente grave.

- Tienes un par de costillas rotas y te hiciste un corte muy profundo en el estómago, te dieron 7 puntos.—Le explicó Martha.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Ahora Kate no podrá decir que no soy varonil, ¿hay algo más macho que una cicatriz?—Y justo en ese momento cayó en algo.—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kate? ¿ella está bien?

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre ellas. El estómago de Castle dio un vuelco, algo había pasado, algo grave. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

- Richard, esto…

- ¡Suéltelo ya madre!—Hizo un movimiento brusco y le dio un pinchazo de dolor, pero apretó los dientes y se concentró en su madre.

- Los paramédicos te encontraron solo en el coche, no hay rastro de Kate. Los detectives Ryan y Esposito encontraron una nota en su asiento.

- ¿Qué nota?, ¿de qué hablas?—Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Ya se están ocupando de todo esto en la comisaría. Lo principal ahora es que descanses y te recuperes lo antes posible.

- Madre, me conoces, sabes que no podré descansar hasta saber que Kate está bien, ¿qué decía la nota?

Martha miró a Alexis y suspiró rindiéndose.

- La nota decía: "_Sé que nunca dejarías de buscarme. Ahora tienes una verdadera razón para no hacerlo._"

Sentía como si le estuvieran clavando diez mil cuchillos en el pecho, no podía respirar, su corazón martilleaba contra su caja torácica como si quisiera escapar de su cuerpo y salir volando de allí para buscar a su dueña. Perdió el sentido del oído, veía como Alexis y su madre le decían algo, pero él estaba en otro lado, tenía que encontrar a Kate, no podía perderla otra vez.

Tenía que salir de allí, empezar a buscarla. Hizo el amago de levantarse, fue horrible, pero lo volvió a intentar. Su madre le pedía que se calmara, su hija le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, impotente. Justo cuando pensaba que lograría ponerse en pie, la enfermera llegó. Lo último que recuerda es hacer todo lo posible por apartar la aguja de él, pero no pudo y ahora volvía a estar en la inconsciencia.

* * *

_- Creo que es hora de contárselo a Gates.—Castle volvió su cabeza hacia ella en cuanto escuchó esas palabras salir de su boca. _

_- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_Ella asintió sonriéndole._

_- ¿Y qué pasa con todo eso de la política de no relaciones entre compañeros? No podemos arriesgarnos a que Gates me corte el grifo y tenga que dejar de seguirte._

_- No eres un policía Castle, se supone que esa política es solo entre policías. Todo estará bien.—Había algo extraño en toda esa positividad viniendo de Katherine Beckett que hizo que el corazón de Castle diera una vuelta de campana en su pecho. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?_

_Ella le miró y volvió a sonreírle, con esa sonrisa que hacía que todo lo demás se detuviera y pareciera como si solo estuvieran ellos dos solos en el mundo. Ahora quería besarla. Pero ella estaba conduciendo y ya tendrían tiempo después. _

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste en nuestra cena de aniversario?_

_Su corazón volvió a acelerarse a la velocidad de un rayo. No podía creerlo. Tenía que saberlo._

_- ¿Sobre lo de que te mudaras conmigo?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Y bien?_

_- Acabo de responderte._

_- ¿Qué?_

_Y ella seguía sonriéndole y el no podía contener su sonrisa. No podía evitar sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo en ese momento. _

_Kate Beckett iba a mudarse con él. CON ÉL._

_- Kate, te quie…_

_Y la oscuridad se apoderó de Castle con una última imagen en su retina: su sonrisa._

* * *

Castle podía escuchar algunas voces alrededor suyo, estaban cerca. Notaba como poco a poco volvía a la consciencia.

_- Ahora mismo está sedado para que recupere fuerzas, pero mañana tendremos que convencerle de que tiene que permanecer tranquilo y dejar que sus puntos cicatricen…_

Siguió con los ojos cerrados y se centró en un objetivo: tenía que salir de allí. Pero para ello tendría que tener paciencia. Así que se relajó y esperó.

Fueron las 3 peores horas que había pasado en su vida. La espera se le hizo eterna, pero al entreabrir un poco los ojos y ver que su madre dormía en el sillón contiguo, sus músculos se activaron. Con todo el silencio del que fue posible y cogiendo fuerzas de donde no las tenía consiguió ponerse en pie. Giró la cabeza para observar cómo madre que seguía durmiendo. Esto que estaba haciendo la iba a destrozar y a su hija también, pero debía hacerlo.

Encontró ropa suya en el armario de la habitación, supuso que su madre la habría llevado allí para cuando saliera del hospital. Se vistió todo lo rápidamente que pudo, los puntos le tiraban pero ahora no podía pensar en el dolor. Tenía un objetivo: encontrar a Kate y de paso matar a Jerry Tyson de una vez por todas.

En el momento en el que salió del hospital se dio cuenta de algo: no tenía ninguna pista por la que tirar. Pero no se vendría abajo, decidió que pasaría por su loft para coger algo de dinero y dejar una nota a su familia para que no se preocuparan.

Tras dar las gracias a Eduardo, su portero, y prometerle que le devolvería cada centavo que había pagado por su viaje en taxi, subió todo lo deprisa que pudo hacia su loft. Supuso que Alexis se habría quedado allí a dormir por lo que entró haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Al llegar a su habitación, empezó a armar un plan en su cabeza, cogió una mochila y abrió su caja fuerte.

- Pero…¿qué?—Encima de todo el dinero que tenía guardado en la caja había una nota.

"_Aquí solo tienes dos de los grandes, quiero medio millón de dólares. Habitación 47. Espero que lo recuerdes. Ven solo, sino lo haces lo sabré y tu querida detective morirá._"

Estaban en aquel motel donde se les escapó. No volvería a suceder.

Por suerte para Castle, siempre había sido un poco paranoico y guardaba más dinero en algunos rincones secretos de su loft. Rebuscó detrás del cabecero de su cama y encontró 100.000 más, finalmente tras quitar el fondo falso de madera del armario del baño encontró el dinero que le faltaba.

Tras meter el dinero en la mochila y coger la SIG-Sauer que tenía solo para casos de emergencia (éste sin duda lo era), le dejó una nota a su familia y se dirigió al motel.


	2. Chapter 2

_And I'm falling down  
Like it's holy ground  
I'm looking for you again  
I'm looking for you again_

_I'm not letting you go again  
I'm not letting this story end  
I'm not letting you go again_

'Looking for you again' – Matthew Perryman Jones

Castle llegó al motel y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación 47, intentó abrir pero la puerta estaba cerrada, llamó. No se oía a nadie allí dentro.

_Esto es muy raro. A lo mejor he llegado tarde._ Pensó para sí mismo, pero enseguida borró ese último pensamiento y fue hacia recepción para ver si alguien había visto algo.

- Perdone, ¿sabe si alguien ha entrado o salido de la habitación 47 durante esta noche?—Le dijo a la recepcionista.

- ¿Es usted Richard Castle verdad?—Le preguntó ella risueña.

- ¿Cómo…cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Aparte de que soy una fiel lectora, le estaba esperando para darle esto.—Le entregó un sobre.

- ¿Cuándo le dieron esto?

- Hace una hora, los recuerdo perfectamente.—Castle casi se cae para atrás.

- ¿Los recuerda? ¿eran dos?

- Si, un hombre y una mujer. A ella no pude verle bien la cara, miraba todo el rato hacia la puerta.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda y por esto.—Le señaló el sobre.—Siempre es un placer conocer a mis fans.

Una vez que se hubo alejado lo suficiente del motel, Castle se permitió abrir el sobre para ver qué contenía. Otra nota.

"_Almacén 712, puerto de la bahía alta de NY._"

Jerry Tyson estaba jugando con él, lo sabía perfectamente. Pero no podía parar de seguirle el juego. Kate seguía viva y eso era lo importante.

Castle sabía que no podía pedir ayuda a Ryan y Espósito, sería demasiado obvio y Tyson lo sabría. Pero Castle también sabía que si iba solo ni Kate ni él saldrían con vida de allí. Solo le quedaba una alternativa, alguien al que solo pediría ayuda en última instancia y del que Tyson no sospecharía. Se dirigió a la cabina de teléfono más cercana. Tenía una llamada que hacer y rezaba para que la persona que atendiera estuviera dispuesta a ayudarle.

Cuando tuvo todo listo en su plan, Castle respiró hondo y cogió un taxi hacia su destino.

No fue difícil encontrar en almacén, miró su reloj, las 5:45 de la mañana, su plan de respaldo no tardaría mucho en aparecer, cargó su arma, se armó de valor y entró en el almacén.

Estaba todo vacío y oscuro, salvo el fondo, donde una bombilla iluminaba escasamente pero lo suficiente a Kate Beckett sentada y amordazada a una silla. El primer impulso de Castle fue correr hacia ella y desatarla, pero todos sus sentidos le instaban a que se mantuviera alerta.

¿Dónde estaba Tyson?

Miró hacia todos los lados, no se veía absolutamente nada.

_¡Joder!_

Tendría que seguirle el juego y para eso debía ir al encuentro de Kate.

Así, con el arma apuntando hacia delante y con sus oídos alerta ante cualquier ruido extraño, se encaminó hacia ella.

Conforme se iba acercando pudo observar con claridad que Kate estaba en perfecto estado, tenía algunas magulladuras en la cara, pero nada que no pudiera sanar con el tiempo. Estaba inconsciente o eso pensaba Castle hasta que levantó la cabeza mirando hacia su dirección, todavía no le veía pero cuando llegó al radio de iluminación de la pequeña bombilla que pendía sobre ella, Kate le miró a los ojos y lo que vio no le gustó. Castle esperaba alivio pero se encontró con preocupación y miedo, mucho miedo. Y Castle sabía que era por él. Había caído en la trampa de Jerry Tyson, pero lo cierto es que no le podía importar menos. Guardó la pistola un segundo dispuesto a desatar a Kate y esa fue su perdición.

Tyson salió de detrás de ella y le dio con una especie de barra metálica un golpe en el hombro que le hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo. Se levantó todo lo rápidamente que pudo, pero acababa de salir de un hospital, estaba claro que no tenía la velocidad adecuada para devolver el golpe sin ser visto.

El triple asesino lo utilizó a su favor y volvió a asestarle otro golpe en su estómago. Castle cayó doblado de dolor.

- Realmente eres tan estúpido como pensaba.—Le dijo mientras Castle dirigía su mirada a Kate, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.—¿Acaso creías que saldríais de aquí vivos tan solo dándome un puñado de dólares?—Se acercó hacia él y cogió la mochila que Castle todavía llevaba colgada a sus hombros inspeccionándola.

- Coge el dinero y vete, con él podrás empezar de cero en cualquier lugar del mundo.

- Pero no aquí, Castle. Me quitaste esa oportunidad hace tiempo y como compensación yo te quitaré lo que más quieres en esta vida.—Apuntó con su pistola a Kate.—Despídete de ella porque va a morir por tu culpa.

- ¡Yo fui quien te jodió! ¿Por qué no me matas a mí? ¡Déjala a ella!—Con un gran esfuerzo Castle consiguió incorporarse y ponerse de rodillas.

- ¿Y cuál sería la diversión entonces? No, ella morirá y tu tendrás que vivir con ese peso toda tu vida. Además sabiendo que yo estaré por ahí disfrutando de tu dinero y matando a más como ella. Sí, creo que mi elección es la correcta.

Y Castle lo supo, iba a matarla allí mismo y él no podría evitarlo. Solo le quedaba una alternativa, una idea tan loca como suicida, pero esas eran las ideas que solían salirle bien ¿no?

Sacó el arma del bolsillo de su chaqueta y apuntó a Tyson.

- Vaya, vaya, esto se pone interesante. ¿Crees que podrás dispararme antes de que yo apriete el gatillo, Castle? ¿vas a jugártela estando en el estado en el que te encuentras? Ummm…yo creo que no, que te estás marcando un farol.

- Es cierto.—Se puso de pie. Sus rodillas temblaban tanto que no podrían sostenerle durante mucho tiempo.—Esto es un farol, solo quería ganar tiempo.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Tyson, éste estaba preparado y le disparó, notó una punzada de dolor en el hombro pero la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento fue lo que le ayudó a derribarlo contra el suelo.

Pero Castle no contó con la extremada suficiencia de Tyson, que se deshizo de él como si fuera un pelele y se quedó tirado en el suelo viendo como Tyson colocaba el punto de mira de su pistola hacia él y seguidamente lo colocaba en la cabeza de Kate.

- Se acabó el juego, Castle.

Un disparo. Solo uno bastó para que el triple asesino cayera fulminado al suelo. Divisó poco a poco la figura de Victoria Gates acercándose hacia ellos.

- Parece que he llegado justo a tiempo.—Desató a Kate y juntas se arremolinaron alrededor de Castle.

- Castle.—Kate le dio un beso que le hizo rugir de dolor, ella se separó de inmediato y examinó sus heridas.

- ¿Cómo está? Llamé a una ambulancia cuando oí el disparo, no tardarán en llegar.—Les dijo Gates.

- Le ha dado en el hombro y parece que tiene la camisa chorreando de sangre, qué extraño…—Le abrió la camisa en dos y emitió un grito al comprobar qué estaba pasando.—¡Oh dios mío!

- Los puntos se le han saltado, ¡vamos Beckett, tenemos que parar la hemorragia cuanto antes!—Rasgó las mangas de su chaqueta y le dio una a Kate, mientras que Gates taponaba la herida de su brazo, Kate lo hacía con la de su estómago.

- Aguanta Rick, no puedes dejarme, no ahora que voy a mudarme contigo ¿recuerdas?

El sonrió un segundo. Quería calmar a Kate, hacerle saber que todo había terminado y que le daba igual morir si con ello había contribuido a salvar su vida.

- Te quie…

- ¡No te atrevas a despedirte de mí Richard Castle! ¡No te atrevas maldita sea! Tienes que luchar, no puedes dejarme, no puedes dejar a tu hija, no puedes dejarnos.

- Te quiero, Kate. –Le repitió. Expulsando todo el aire que había estado manteniendo, como si con aquellas palabras ya no le quedara más por decir.

- No puedes dejarme sin que yo te lo haya dicho también y no pienso hacerlo ahora, no señor, tienes que vivir si quieres escucharlo. ¡Vive Castle, vive!

El no necesitaba oírlo, nunca lo había necesitado, pero captó una chispa en sus ojos marrones y observó cómo se estaban ahogando con todo aquello, eso le hizo replantearse toda la situación, ella sí que necesitaba decírselo, decirle que lo amaba, así que Castle tendría que luchar con toda la fibra de su ser para no dejarla sumida en el pozo oscuro en el que sabía que se escondería si finalmente él no conseguía sobrevivir a esto.

Por lo que lo hizo, cerró los ojos y deseó con todas su fuerzas no morir allí, notaba como si le intentaran arrastrar fuera de su cuerpo, pero tenía que hacerlo por ella, por Kate, debía aguantar y soportar el dolor.

Pues Richard Castle no podía morir sabiendo que Kate Beckett no sobreviviría a su muerte.


	3. Chapter 3

_Let it slide,__  
__Let your troubles fall behind you__  
__Let it shine__  
__Until you feel it all around you__  
__And i don't mind__  
__If it's me you need to turn to__  
__We'll get by,__  
__It's the heart that really matters in the end_

Little Wonders – Rob Thomas

**Epílogo.**

- ¿Dónde están Ryan y Esposito?—le preguntó Castle algo apenado. Kate intentó no reírse de él.

- Están atareados con un caso, ¿por qué tanta prisa por verlos?

- Bueno, pensaba que al ser mi regreso a la comisaría tras estos dos meses de rehabilitación me tendrían preparado algo.

- Esto no es una guardería, Castle. Venga, vamos, Gates me dijo que te reunieras con ella en cuanto llegaras.—Le dijo empujándolo hacia la oficina de Gates, el se mostraba todavía muy reticente hacia esa idea.

- ¿Estás segura de que no se ha echado atrás?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ya sabes, a lo nuestro, a dejarnos seguir siendo compañeros.—Ella sonrió, no podía evitarlo cada vez que Castle ponía esa cara adorable de preocupación.

- No lo creo. Vamos, entra sin miedo.

- Tiene las persianas cerradas, no sé Kate, no lo veo claro.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto y entrar?—Ella misma tuvo que llamar a la puerta de Gates.—Ahora ya no tienes excusa, tienes que pasar.

- Bueno, por si acaso no salgo vivo de ahí dentro.—Se acercó hacia ella y la besó, Kate pegó un gritito de sorpresa, pero luego pasó a corresponderle. Llevaban casi un año juntos y seguían temblándole las piernas como el primer día.

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse demasiado atrevidas cuando Castle invadió su boca y sus lenguas se encontraron, Kate no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de placer. Pero justo en ese momento Castle se apartó de ella, sonriéndole abiertamente.

- Esta te la pienso devolver—Le dijo con la respiración algo entrecortada.

- Lo sé.—Castle le guiñó un ojo y acto seguido pasó al despacho de Gates.

- ¡SORPRESA!

Allí estaban Ryan, Esposito, Gates, Lanie, Karpowski y algunos detectives más de la 12th. La cara de Castle se iluminó desde la sorpresa a la felicidad plena. Kate sonrió para sí misma, Castle seguía siendo un niño pequeño al que era muy fácil hacer feliz.

Poco a poco se iban arremolinando alrededor de Castle dándole la bienvenida, mientras el les obsequiaba con la historia del secuestro de Kate algo edulcorada y para nada como había sucedido en la realidad. A Kate le gustaba más esta historia, en ella no acababa temiendo por la vida de Castle sino que aquí todo era más light y sucedía como si los meses que había pasado recuperándose fueran por meros golpes superficiales, cuando todos los que estaban allí sabían que había estado a punto de morir desangrado.

Kate borró ese último pensamiento de la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso ahora. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro he intentó unirse a la conversación que tenían en ese momento.

- Esto Capitán—Oyó que le decía Castle a Gates.—Que sepa lo mío con Beckett significa que puedo meterle mano cuando nadie mire ¿verdad?

En ese momento quería pegarle un puñetazo a Castle, _¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Quería que Gates le mandara a casa para siempre? _

- ¿Cómo dice?—Le preguntó Gates con cara de pocos amigos. _¡Maldito Castle!_

- ¡Era una broma! Mantendré mis manos quietas todo lo que pueda.

- Eso espero, no puedo tolerar tener a un par de adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas en mi comisaría.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Capitán! Castle intentaba hacerse el gracioso, seremos muy profesionales, no se preocupe.—Intentó poner fin a esa conversación antes de que Castle la cagara todavía más.

- Bueno, creo que ya está bien de bienvenidas, los crímenes no van a resolverse solos. Todo el mundo de vuelta al trabajo.

Castle le echó una mirada que decía claramente "_no podía durar para siempre_", Kate se encogió de hombros en respuesta y juntos fueron a su mesa, Castle enseguida se sentó en su silla mientras ella miraba a la pizarra de asesinato de esa semana. No tenía que volver la vista para saber que él la estaba observando, siempre le había parecido raro, pero lo cierto es que había echado de menos también esa parte de él.

- ¿Tienes alguna teoría, Castle?—Se giró hacia él y, por supuesto, le pilló mirándola con una mirada que la hizo enrojecer. _¿Cómo podía turbarla tanto a estas alturas? Debería estar acostumbrada ya._

- Es un caso fácil, lo hizo el mayordomo.—Le soltó cargado de toda la razón del mundo.

-Ryan y Espo iban a interrogarle ahora, aunque no creo que saquemos nada. El asesinato se produjo a las 8:30 a.m. A esas horas tiene que servir el desayuno a la familia, no puede estar en dos sitios a la vez.

- Ummm, no sé Kate, puede que tuviera un compinche o algo así.

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él, Castle tenía debilidad por los mayordomos.

- Puedes ir a ver el interrogatorio si quieres.

- ¿En serio?—Le preguntó como si alguna vez le pidiera permiso para algo. Kate se echó a reír.

- ¡Pues claro que puedes! Yo mientras tanto comprobaré la coartada de la exmujer, nos vemos luego.—Y por un instante tuvo el impulso de darle un corto beso de despedida. Se había acostumbrado a despedirse de él cada vez que dejaba el loft para ir al trabajo o incluso para cuando iba a comprar algo de comida. Pero finalmente no lo hizo. Miró a Castle y vio que el también estaba luchando contra el mismo impulso.

Ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo.

- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta por aquí, Castle.—Le dijo intentando ponerse seria durante un momento. No lo consiguió.

- Lo mismo digo, Beckett.

En ese momento sus pensamientos cambiaron, deseaba volver a casa, encerrar a Castle en su habitación y no salir de allí en un par de días, quizás así dejaría de sentirse atraída por él a cada instante.

Gracias a Dios, Castle se levantó y fue hacia la sala de interrogatorios, dejándola allí intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, _¿qué estaba pasando con ella?_

Suspiró, se sentó en su escritorio y por un instante se dejó llevar por un recuerdo.

_- Por fin solos.—Kate se acercó hacia él y lo besó como llevaba días queriendo hacerlo._

_- Ummm, echaba de menos esto.—le dijo Castle con una sonrisa traviesa._

_- Castle, hay algo que llevo tiempo queriendo decirte._

_- Lo sé, no necesito que me lo digas. Siempre lo he sabido_

_- Pero yo sí lo necesito.—El asintió—Pensé en decírtelo aquella noche, cuando tuvimos el accidente y cuando el Triple Asesino…_

_- Puedes saltarte esa parte._

_- No, quiero que sepas todo. Cuando el Triple Asesino me secuestró, pensé que iba a morir y que jamás podría decirte lo mucho que te amaba. Si algo me ha enseñado esta experiencia es que no puedo seguir ocultándome más, no quiero morir teniendo una cuenta pendiente, sobre todo si esa cuenta pendiente es contigo. Te quiero Rick, desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no lo recuerdo._

_- Yo también te quiero Kate y ya que estamos contándonos todo como si mañana se acabase el mundo…hay una cosita que no te he contado.—Le miraba como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida._

_- ¿De qué se trata?_

_- ¿Recuerdas la figurita esa blanca con forma de elefante que tenías en la estantería?—Ella asintió, empezando a olerse por donde iban los tiros.—Bueno, pues, no se cayó por el viento, digamos que le di sin querer cuando cogía uno de los libros que había detrás.—Se hizo hacia atrás como si esperara que Kate le atizara con algo. Hizo un esfuerzo imposible para no reírse de él._

_- Te dije que quitaras las cosas si querías coger un libro._

_- Lo sé y lo siento._

_Kate no pudo contenerse más tiempo y se acercó hacia él para volverlo a besar._

_- ¿Y esto a qué viene?_

_- Porque te quiero, Richard Castle. A eso viene._

_El no preguntó más y ella tampoco estaba para más charlas. Kate se había propuesto disfrutar de la vida día a día y pensaba llevarlo a cabo._

Kate se levantó de la silla de un salto, se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios donde vio como Castle jugaba con un par de lápices mientras al otro lado del espejo Ryan y Esposito interrogaban al sospechoso.

- Castle, ¿qué haces?

En cuanto la vio, se le cayeron los lápices con los que había estado jugando y se hizo el tonto.

- Ummm, nada, aquí viendo a los chicos, ya sabes.

- ¿Aburrido?

- Está bien, me has pillado. El mayordomo es un muermo y lo he descartado como sospechoso al segundo de entrar aquí, pero no quería volver y darte la razón.

- Venga, vamos.—Le cogió de la mano y él la miró sorprendido.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- 10 minutos, Castle. Eso es todo lo que tenemos hasta que empiecen a echarnos de menos. ¿Te ves capaz?

El la entendió al ver su mirada y enseguida sus ojos se tornaron de un azul peligroso.

- Es suficiente.

_Al parecer Gates tenía razón, eran un par de adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas. _Pensó Kate para sí, pero lo cierto es que no le podía importar menos aquella afirmación. Sobre todo cuando tenía las manos de Castle tocando puntos demasiado sensibles como para tener pensamiento alguno.

_Dios, cómo le había echado de menos._

Fin.

**N/A**. Aquí termino esta historia que siempre estuvo pensada para tener 3 capítulos Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews y habéis seguido este fic.

Tengo por ahí una idea para un fic largo, pero quiero tener antes un par de capítulos listos porque todavía no me convence la idea.

XX.


End file.
